The Molecular Profiling Core was formed in April 2008 in order to provide CEET investigators with the resources to conduct integrated omics and biomarker research related to toxicant exposure and response. This was accomplished by combining the resources of the existing Toxicogenomics, Toxicoproteomics, and Biomarker Facility Cores into a single Facility Core. Each of these individual areas has a dedicated Technical Director who has considerable expertise in the application of the relevant technology to toxicology research. Dr. Blair who has substantial experience in managing complex facility cores was appointed as the overall director of the Molecular Profiling Core. This change has received approval from Dr. Leslie Reinlib, NIEHS Program Director. The Toxicogenomics and Toxicoproteomic sen/ices represent expansion of services offered by the Microarray, Molecular Diagnosis and Genotyping Core and Proteomics Core Facilities supported by multiple user groups (Abramson Cancer Center, PENN Genomics Frontier Institute). By contrast the Biomarker facility is a unique CEET entity. CEET investigators represent a single cohesive user group who desire to integrate these omics technologies with biomarker detection; and relate these changes to environmental exposures. The integration of genomics, proteomics and biomarkers offers the promise to deliver new diagnostic and prognostic indicators that, can be used for predictive, preventive, and PERsonalized Environmental Health/IWedlcine (PEREM). The aims of each of the individual omics technologies are to provide information that has mechanistic and diagnostic value. It is anticipated that a combination of all omics and biomarker data will provide a more complete picture of the toxicological insult and mechanisms of action for the physiological enclpoint of interest. Furthermore, the application of an integrated molecular profiling approach will make it possible to maximize the information that can obtained for each study/experiment that is conducted. This will permit more rapid progress than can be attained with the application of the individual technologies alone. This will have particular relevance to patient and population studies performed by CEET investigators in the Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC). There are several specific examples of on-going research within the CEET that are illustrative of this approach.